I'm sorry
by PatyKida
Summary: Sho gets kissed! And twice! He feels horrible and searchs for a friend to confort him... But will he find that or someting more? SHOUNEN-AI ShigekiXKazamatsuriXMizuno KazamatsuriXTsubasa My first fan fic - One shot


Another day in the Sakura Josui ended, and the end of the day, also another training session of the football club there ended too. Well, at least for most of the boys, because for Sho Kazamatsuri it hadn't ended yet. Like always he was training until late, but this time something was different: Shigeki was sit down on the stairs looking at him kicking the ball around.

"Aren't you done? You have been training for almost an hour there." Shigeki said.

Sho looked at him, he hadn't seen him there. Then he answered to him "Oh, sorry Shige, I didn't saw you there." while we walked towards him holding the football under his arm.

Shigeki got up and put his hand on Sho's forehead, it was kind of sweaty, so he recommend that he went to take a shower. Kazamatsuri blushed a little with his friend«s recommendation, but he decided to go to the bathroom to was himself.

They entered the bathroom and Sho turn his back to Shigeki while he took off his shirt. But before he could even breathe, he felt Shigeki's cold hand on his warm belly.

"Shi-Shi-Shige! What are you doing?!" Kazamatsuri turned really quickly at Shigeki.

He was so close to him, that he could even fell his sweet body fragrance. But sill, he was scared, he didn't want Shigeki to touch him like that. Shigeki put one of his hands on Sho's face while he said "Don't say a word Pochi…" and then his lips touched Sho's lips.

Of course that Kazamatsuri repelled him a little scared with what had just happened. He looked at Shigeki kind of serious and mad "WHY?! I didn't want any of this!"

Shige didn't say a word, he just put his hand on Sho's belly again, but Sho repelled him again, grabbed his shirt and football and run, letting Shigeki looking at him and asking himself if he had been too violent maybe.

Sho Kazamtsuri run in the middle of the night to the place next to the river bench that he used to train, when I got there, he just put his shirt on the ground, and then throw really high his football and kicked it with all his strength to try to release his anger. But after this action, someone called his name. Sho, that almost crying with all the situation, looked at him: it was Mizuno.

Mizuno looked at him, Sho had an horrible face and was shirtless, so he quickly run toward him and asked him what had happened. Sho didn't handle it anymore, he started crying and hugged Mizuno, while he said that he didn't want any of this.

Tatsuya Mizuno was kind of confused, having his friend there, so vulnerable… He put his hand on Sho's face and looked at him, then put his finger on Sho's mouth, while he said with a soft voice: "Don't say a word…" and then he started approaching Sho's face. Kazamatsuri continued crying, once more that was happening, in that moment his spirit was so weak that he couldn't move. Mizuno kissed his' friend, and with that kiss something inside of him instantly clicked and he repelled Mizuno with some violence.

"Why?! Not you!! WHY?!" Sho said while he run away from the rive bench.

There was him completely destroyed running to nowhere in the streets in the middle of the night. He was so furious with all, he didn't want to be kissed by Shige and Mizuno, they were their friends and Sho didn't want anything more than his friendship. In the middle of his run to nowhere he stopped right in front of Shiina Tsubasa's house. At the beginning the didn't wanted to ask him for help, but just when he had this thought, it started raining… Not even the weather was helping him… He stood in the front of Tsubasa's house for five minutes, and then he knocked on the door.

"It's always the same! When I'm alone it's when someone comes to visit me! Now I'll have to do tea and that kind of stuff!" Sho heard Tsubasa's voice coming from inside the house.

The door quickly open and Tsubasa that from his voice he seemed mad, the moment he opened the door, he looked at Sho shocked. He was a mess! All went, it a lost look and shirtless. Sho just walked toward him, Tsubasa was so shocked that he couldn't say a word for the first time on his live, while walking toward him, he fainted, of course that Tsubasa kind of wake up and grabbed him before hitting the ground. Sho slowly lost his senses, the last thing he could remember was Tsubasa's voice calling for him.

"Where am I?..." Sho said with a soft voice while his eyes were opening.

"In my house, more like in my bed genius." Tsubasa said with an ironic voice.

Sho looked at him kind of scared and then he remember everything that had happened… His kisses with Shigeki and Mizuno… Automatically his looked turned a little dead, Tsubasa saw this, he got up and sit next to Sho asking him what had happened.

"They kissed me Tsubasa… Shige and Mizuno… I'm sorry! I didn't want that… I'm really sorry…" Sho answered almost crying.

"Calm down Sho. It's not like they are aliens… Sometimes boys just don't like girls." Tsubasa calmly explained.

"It's not that, I don't care about that… I just didn't want to be kissed by them." Sho answered one more time.

This time Tsubasa didn't said a word again, what was happening never happened with him before, so he decided to no even move a muscle.

Sho looked at Tsubasa. He had such a fragile face and still he was one of the strongest people that he knew, without even controlling his body, he hugged him with some fear, Tsubasa blushed a little, but he didn't say a word, he just focus on Sho's eyes, he was afraid to hurt his friend even more. Just after being hugged to Tsubasa, Sho realized "I'm hugging Tsubasa… And… I feels… kind of right."

The he just decided to put his head on Tsubasa's shoulder. Tsubasa was starting to be really nervous, but still he didn't move even a little bit, Sho looked at him and felt some magnetism in that moment… "And if I kiss Tsubasa? It seems kind of right to…" Sho thought while his face started to approach Tsubasa's face and in just one moment his lips touched Tsubasa's lips. Sho closed his eyes "This fells good…" he was always thinking, Tsubasa was still looking at him, not even during the kiss he couldn't stop looking at Sho.

Then Sho put Tsubasa's hand on his face, so warm… He lied down and fall asleep without a word. Tsubasa lied down always looking at Sho, falling asleep after a while.

The next morning they were like they had fall asleep, they wake up almost at the same time. Tsubasa asked him if he was okay.

"Yeah… Last night I said that I was sorry… Because I really wanted my first kiss to be with you…"

"At least I can give you the first kiss of today."

And he pulled Sho towards him and kissed with passion.


End file.
